


Sting of Truth

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [124]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen comes home after a long mission to a distraught Tony.





	Sting of Truth

   “Its like you have a fucking death wish.”

   Stephen stared across the bed at Tony, whose standing, framed by the glass doors leading to the balcony, the moon backlighting him in shadow. It couldn’t hide the trembling in his voice, however, or the tang of alcohol in the air.

   Stephen is exhausted and Tony is a little too drunk and this was a perfect storm in the making, all emotional vulnerability and hypocritical concern. His options are limited, his body aches, and Stephen longs for the bed, but instead he chooses escalation, “pretty sure that’s always been you, quit projecting.”

   Tony takes one step forward and if Stephen could see his face, he knew it would be simmering with a horrible mix of anger and desperation. The anger is unjustified, the desperation is relatable and maybe that’s why Stephen’s head is still spinning with how quickly everything went wrong.

   “You don’t even care, do you?” the words were barely slurred, easily missed if Stephen wasn’t listening for it. “Don’t care about dying, don’t care about abandoning me, don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

   Its harsh and the exact opposite of everything Stephen knew Tony believed on a sober night. Still, he doesn’t _want_ it to happen, it _feels_ like betrayal, but walls are so much easier built then torn down and his have just been waiting for the chance to soar. His body reacts automatically to the ache in his heart, back straightening, expression smoothing out, fingers curling into fists.

   “I’m going to stay at Kamar-Taj.”

   The words have the intended affect. Tony wasn’t drunk, barely tipsy, it wasn’t all alcohol making him so volatile, it was the abandonment and uncertainty of the past week. He blinked at him and for a moment, Stephen thought he saw his expression falter. Neither of them wanted that.

   They should be curling up in bed right now. Should be telling stories of what they missed, reassuring each other they were ok. They should be sleeping and oh how Stephen longed for unconsciousness. He hadn’t slept in seventy-two hours and he thought it the height of strength when he pulled out his sling ring and slid it onto his trembling fingers, turning his back to his lover.

   “That’s right, keep running, just like you always do.”

   Scathing and guaranteed to make Tony feel like shit for a solid week and a half. Stephen almost felt worse for him then himself as he disappeared through his portal and back in the familiar halls of the Sanctum.

   Slipping into his cold and empty bed felt like a punishment worse than death in that moment. He had been thinking of Tony since the mission began and now to be so close yet so far, well it was his luck really.

\---

   When Stephen woke the next morning, it was to the familiar walls of his bedroom in the Sanctum and to the foreign feeling of heat pressed against his side, at least in this context. A glance to the side revealed Tony, awake and watching him with wide regretful eyes.

   There was no apology and Stephen didn’t expect or want one.

   One rule above all others; honesty.

   Tony’s words were harsh, but he wasn’t sorry. Stephen didn’t blame him. He had terrified his lover within an inch of his life, making him think he might have died yet again this past week and at the rate he’d been going, it must truly seem like a death wish. It seemed like he truly didn’t care about those around him, whom his death would affect. Just because it was the furthest thing from the truth, didn’t change how Tony felt.

   That didn’t make it alright though and neither would pretend it was. One more thing to add to their long list of things to work on and as Stephen met Tony’s eyes, he found his walls cracking just a bit, tiny little fractures once more.

   With a sigh he reached an arm out and pulled Tony into him, where his lover didn’t hesitate to bury his face in his neck. Stephen began to breath easier, running his fingers through his hair and he offered the one painless truth he could give at the moment, “I love you.”

   Gentle lips pressed to his throat, something a little wet landing on his skin as Tony responded thickly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the angst with these two. I have a drpepperony incoming but after that we'll have some Ironstrange fluff up next.


End file.
